dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Go!!
Go!! (行け!!, Ike!!) is the hundred nintey-sixth chapter of the D.Gray-man Chapters written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis As things look bleak for the Exorcists the Earl gives a terrible choice to Allen - abandon the Black Order and the Earl will remove the Dark Matter from Alma and the Third Exorcists - effectively ending the conflict as it currently stands. Whilst Allen is still being crushed by Tokusa the Earl goes on to explain that all Akuma's Dark Matter is produced from the soul of their creator, meaning all Akuma are clones of the Earl, He then reiterates his deal in front of the gathered Order members. Kanda and Alma hear this too and as Alma picks himself up out of the rubble after Kanda's ;ast attack he states that he doesn't care about dark matter, that all he wants to do is kill Kanda. He then Attacks, and shoots spear like projectiles from his mouth which impale Kanda through the chest. Renee calls out to Alma but the second exorcist ingores the pleas. As Kanda stands impaled petals can be seen falling from his lotus flower he then has a hallucination of his field of flowers again and hears the mystery woman's voice say she'll wait for him forever. Alma questions him on what Yu is thinking about as he prepares another attack. As Bak shouts to Alma to stop killinga voice is heard calling professor Edgar's name. Bak looks up to see the now monsterous Tokusa calling his fathers name. Tokusa mistakes Bak for Edgar and attacks him which hits him and all the surrounding Order Members, saying she hates Edgar and all the Order for what they have done, however Allen - still in Tokusa's grip - realises that it is Alma's voice and pleads for her to not be swallowed by Alma's hatred. The part of Tokusa that remains somewhat human doesn't recognise Allen though and breaks his leg. Johnny witnesses this and shout to the Earl who is watching proceedings along with the other Noah present, demanding to know why he wants Allen so badly he would go to these lengths. The Earl responds by saying he wishes that the 14th was by his side, surprising the other Noah. Bak takes the momentary lapse to cast the selaed god spell in order to hold Tokusa, as she drops Allen For flys in to catch him as seals him in a protective bubble, Zhu also helps to strengthen the spell so it will hold for as long as possible. For explains that while the third exorcists power is suppressed he must defeat Alma to stop them. She notices the look on Allen's face and asks whether he is considering taking the Earl up on his offer. Allen says he has seen Alma's past and although he couldn't stop him back then he can see why Alma's hate has turned him into an Akuma. At that moment Tyki swoops in to attack and For protects Allen from the blow, falling to the ground below. Tyki says he assumes Allen has made his choice and has come to take Allen to the Earl. allen calls him a fool for thinking it is that simple to save someone, Tyki attempts to attack For again but Allen blocks the attack with the Sword of Exorcism. As aLlen wonders whetehr Alma can be saved For shouts at him for asking her and allen realises he was thinking out loud. the others urge Allen on and For says she will take care of Tyki. As Allen goes to advance he remembers about his broken leg, Zhu say not to worry and heals it with his Golem Atuda. Renne shouts over to Allen that it isn't Alma that will need to be stopped but Yu. Kanda uses Fifth Illusion Style whilst pulling the spears from his chest, giving himself yet another huge increase in power, shouting at Alma to dissapear and cutting off his left arm and right leg, alma however is unfazed and instantly starts regenerating his limbs whilst firing a powerful blast at Kanda which blows off his left arm. Alma explain he is using his hatred as power rather than relyingon his innocence just as the Akuma do. Kanda also starts to rapidly regenerate his missing arm whilst repeating "destroy" over and over. Helaunched an attack at Alma but is blocked by Allen. Characters of Appearance Navigation